Legend of Zelda: Memorias pasadas y Futuras
by HaremCat
Summary: Link el héroe de todos los tiempos se encuentra encerrado en el laberinto mas grande de todos, el amor, donde no hay mapas o brújulas, solo el y muchas opciones diferentes que intentaran poseer al héroe a toda costa y por diferentes razones, Cap 2 listo!
1. Chapter 1

CAP 1

Link se encontraba paseando por los prados de hirule sobre epona, llevaba unos pantalones verde obscuro unas botas cafés usuales y una camisa blanca, también su sombrero y su protector de brazo, no tenía un rumbo u objetivo fijo, habían pasado algunas semanas desde que había salvado el mundo… "otra vez"

Estoy… aburrido de esto, salvando el mundo una y otra vez, con todo en mi contra, tener que sufrir pérdidas y desgracias y jamás ser recompensado por ello, un héroe no debe pedir recompensas pero… pero... pero eso no me importaría si no me quedara solo al final de mis aventuras, a quien engaño… solo quiero que alguien me espere al regresar a casa (epona le relincho) jejeje, aparte de ti epona-el héroe quedo viendo el horizonte pensativo, entonces un tarareo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Buenos días señor-escucho la voz de una chica, al voltearse…

Buenos días maripola, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto el héroe.

La verdad es que estoy algo aproblemada-dijo frunciendo levemente el seño, Maripola llevaba su usual vestido.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Otra vez tus invitados desaparecieron?-link no tenía muchas ganas de buscar insectos de nuevo… aunque la paga era buena.

No… bueno no lo sé, el problema es que… me perdí jeje-dijo riendo, link miro con una sonrisa incrédula.

B-bueno, supongo que te puedo ayudar, ven-dijo link subiéndose a epona mientras le ofrecía su mano, ella subió, ella iba al frente para su seguridad por lo que link debía rodearla con sus brazos para tomar las riendas.

Vamos epona!-dijo link dando un leve golpe y epona partió con un trote suave.

¿Y por qué se encontraba en ese lugar señor si me permite la pregunta?-

Estaba paseando en realidad-dijo sin darle importancia

¿Qué afortunada coincidencia, verdad?-link se puso a pensar en lo que dijo maripola, era curioso que cuando estaba deseando una compañera… apareciera maripola.

Si… tienes razón-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Por el camino fueron hablando hasta que llegaron a las puertas del castillo, ya era de noche cuando vislumbraron la entrada.

Bueno, ya llegamos-dijo link ayudando a maripola a bajarse.

Emmm… señor quería pedirle un… un último favor-dijo maripola algo sonrojada.

¿Sí?-

¿Me podría acompañar hasta mi castillo?, l-le temo a la obscuridad-dijo algo avergonzada, mientras desviaba la vista.

c-claro-link dejo a epona fuera del castillo y acompaño a maripola dentro de la ciudad, la ciudad estaba silenciosa, usualmente había una que otra persona paseando o rondando cerca de la taberna, pero estaba desértica, maripola estaba firmemente abrazada a link, estaban a punto de llegar al castillo cuando…

¡Ahhhh!-maripola dio un grito y abrazo más firmemente a link, el cual se puso alerta, pero solo…

Solo fue un gato-dijo link mirando a un gato blanco que corría rápido por el grito de maripola, al parecer le había pasado a tocar la pierna, maripola no decía nada, seguía sujeta a link.

Tranquila maripola-dijo y le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza con su brazo libre a maripola, la cual se tranquilizó.

g-gracias señor, l-lamento la reacción-dijo sonrojada por la vergüenza.

No te preocupes, para eso vine-le sonrió el héroe, llegaron hasta la casa de maripola.

Bueno, llegamos, creo que ya puedes devolverme mi brazo-dijo link sonriendo.

Ah! S-sí, claro, muchas gracias por traerme señor, no sé cómo puedo agradecerle-dijo haciendo una educada reverencia,

Descuida, no fue nada, bueno yo debo irme nos vemos-dijo link y se dio la vuelta.

¡e-espere!-dijo maripola, link volteo-n-no puedo dejar que se vaya siendo tan tarde, no tengo problema en que pase la noche aquí-dijo algo roja.

Gracias pero ¿segura que no es una molestia?-

Es lo menos que puedo hacer-dijo abriendo la puerta para que link entrara.

Entonces gracias señorita-dijo link y paso.

Siempre me maravillo este lugar-dijo link sonriendo, mirando la casa de maripola, por dentro de esas cuatro paredes , no importaba la hora, siempre parecía que estuvieran en un eterno y mágico ocaso, con el aroma de flores y frutas por doquier y una melodiosa armonía de fondo.

Me alegra que le guste mi castillo señor-dijo maripola y bostezo-yo ya me iré a dormir, ¿viene?-dijo tallándose los ojos

¡¿Qué?!-El elfo retrocedió un par de pasos sonrojado

n-no me malentienda, q-quiero decir que hay una cama disponible en el segundo piso-ella estaba sumamente colorada

Oh, sí claro-dijo link siguiendo a maripola, cuando llegaron al segundo piso, al parecer había agrandado el segundo piso, había una segunda cama cerca de la de maripola, link no podía evitar preguntarse…

¿Por qué una segunda cama?-pregunto link.

La verdad es que para una situación como esta, por si venia algún visitante-dijo sonriendo.

Oh, bueno, buenas noches supongo-dijo link sonriendo.

Emmm, l-le agradecería que se volteara para cambiarme-dijo maripola sonrojada.

¡o-o si lo siento!-dijo link, volteándose, se escuchaba el sonido de la ropa deslizarse, el héroe se preguntó por qué no se quedó en el primer piso.

b-bueno ya termine-dijo, link volteo y vio que maripola ahora llevaba una polera rosada algo gastada con unos detalles en morado y unos pantaloncillos cortos de pijama, también llevaba el cabello suelto y le llegaba hasta el medio de la espalda.

B-bueno, buenas noches supongo-dijo link, maripola se metió a su cama.

Buenas noches señor-dijo maripola y se durmió, link solo sonrió y se quitó las botas, la parte superior de su ropa y dejo su gorro en una mesita que estaba cerca de su cama.

(A la mañana siguiente)

Maripola se despertó primero, estaba algo despeinada y tenía sus ojos medio-cerrados, dio un gran bostezo y se levantó, camino perezosamente cuando vio la cama que quedaba a escasos metros de la suya, link estaba destapado hasta la cintura dormido profundamente y al otro lado de la cama estaba su gorro, maripola se quedó viéndole sonrojada un par de minutos, entonces se quedó viendo el gorro con más cuidado, algo se estaba moviendo por él, era…

¡Sr. Caracol!-susurro exaltada maripola, se acercó para quitarlo del gorro y no siguiera ensuciándolo, pero perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima del héroe, el cual se vio un poco perturbado en su sueño pero no despertó, maripola estaba rojísima, sus caras estaban separadas por unos 10 centímetros, intento levantarse sin despertarlo, "lamentablemente" para ella link estiro sus brazos y la abrazo inconscientemente apegándola a su pecho, maripola hacia ver a los tomates pálidos.

E-emmm em, s-señor-dijo nerviosa maripola para que link despertara, este abrió con dificultad un ojo y vio a maripola.

Maripola… ¡maripola!-se despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama soltando a maripola-¿q-que haces?-dijo rojo el héroe.

y-yo solo quería quitar un caracol que habían su gorro, p-pero perdi el equilibrio y..-dijo sonrojada con un par de lagrimitas de vergüenza y quedo mirando hacia abajo avergonzada, link se calmó seguía sonrojado, pero acaricio la mejilla de maripola.

Tranquila, fue solo un accidente-maripola quedo viendo al héroe asintiendo y sonrio, se quitó de la cama, para que link se levantara, este lo hizo y se vistió, bajo al primer piso a lavarse mientras maripola se vestía, cuando link se lavó maripola había bajado, parecía buscar algo.

¿Qué buscas?-dijo el héroe secándose con su manga

Mis cuerdas para amarrarme el cabello-dijo algo triste comenzando a buscar en el sofá.

Yo creo que te ves más linda con el pelo suelto-dijo sonriendo link y termino de secarse la cara, no vio el sonrojo de maripola la cual justo había encontrado las cuerdas.

Bueno, gracias por tu hospitalidad maripola pero debo retirarme, nos vemos otro día-dijo link acercándose a la puerta.

Nos vemos señor-se despidió maripola, link se detuvo.

Dime link, adiós-dijo y se fue.

L-link-dijo maripola luego de que el elfo se fuera, entonces recordó algo.

(Fuera de la casa)

Link salía de la casa de maripola.

O-Oye tú!-dijo una voz llamándole la atención, link volteo.

¿Dime?-el chico que lo llamo era el que usualmente rondaba la casa de maripola.

q-quiero… ¡quiero que te alejes de maripola!-dijo el chico con las manos empuñadas, parecía que había juntado mucho valor para decir eso.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-dijo link algo incrédulo.

E-es mía y, ¡y ella no quiere nada con tigo!-dijo el chico, entonces maripola salió por la puerta, traía el gorro de link en su mano.

Señ… link, se te olvido tu gorro-dijo maripola.

Oh, gracias… te dejaste el cabello suelto-dijo link sonriendo.

O-oh, si… bueno supongo que así se ve mejor ¿verdad?-dijo maripola algo sonrojada, link solo asintió sonriendo

Bueno, adiós señor nos vemos-dijo volteándose.

Buenos días-le dijo al otro chico mientras entraba a su casa, luego de eso el chico se fue corriendo de ahí, dejando a link solo en la calle, el cual solo se retiró, se sentía culpable por alguna razón, pero ese sentimiento fue borrado casi totalmente por...

Uhhh que hambreee-dijo mientras paseaba por la ciudad, entonces choco con un muro de personas.

¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa aquí?-dijo link, al parecer había un desfile.

¡atención!-dijo un guardia con voz enérgica, link se adentró en el muro de personas arreglándoselas para quedar al frente, entonces vio el porqué del muro de personas, la princesa estaba caminando por la ciudad junto a una chica rubia, se parecía a la princesa y link no pudo evitar preguntarse si eran familiares o algo así, entonces la chica de pelo rubio miro a link, el cual sonrió, y antes de que se diera cuenta, la chica lo había abrazado por el cuello, todos incluyéndolo a él y a la princesa zelda estaban sorprendidos.

Al fin ten encontré mi héroe-dijo la chica y le dio un beso apasionado en los labios.

Bueno, fin del primer cap, espero les haya gustado mucho mucho mucho fuy al universo de Legend of Zelda y le di a Link una bella aura harem, si tienen a un personaje que quieran que le de un "aura harem" me avisa nwn nos leemos luego


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2

La chica seguía alargando el beso, link dejándose llevar, la rodeó con sus brazos.

LINK-grito la princesa Zelda y ambos reaccionaron, la chica seguía abrazando a link sonrojada y muy feliz.

¿Qué crees que haces?-dijo enojada la princesa Zelda con los brazos cruzados, los guardias se habían alejado un poco de ella por el calor que desprendía.

Emmm yo-decía Link sin saber qué hacer.

¡Él es mi héroe!-dijo la chica rubia- es… mi prometido-dijo y le dio otro beso, Link volvió a sorprenderse mucho.

¡Ya basta!-dijo la princesa Zelda separándolos.

¡Pero princesa!-decía la rubia intentando volver a los brazos de Link el cual estaba sonrojado y confundido.

¡b-basta!, esto lo discutiremos en el castillo-dijo la princesa Zelda, el grupo de personas se difumino (por el miedo a Zelda) y los tres fueron al castillo.

(Luego de un rato)

Los tres estaban en el castillo, estaban en la habitación de la princesa Zelda, donde había una mesa con cuatro sillas, link estaba sentado junto a la chica rubia la cual seguía abrazándolo, la princesa Zelda estaba de pie mirando enojada.

¿Puedes dejar de abrazarlo por un momento?-decía la princesa.

No-dijo apretando más a Link, el cual ya se había medio acostumbrado a los abrazos, de repente se escuchó el sonido de la puerta, entro una sirviente.

Princesa, la Reina goron solicita su presencia inmediata-Zelda se impresiono.

¿La Reina goron?, dile que estaré ahí de inmediato-dijo Zelda y la sirviente se retiró.

Ustedes dos estense quietos y separados mientras no estoy-dijo y se acercó a la puerta-es una orden Link, como tu princesa, estas obligado a cumplirla-dijo eso ultimo terminantemente y se fue.

…-hubo un silencio incomodo en la sala.

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo de repente Link, esa pregunta sorprendió a la chica rubia.

¿n-no me recuerdas? Y-yo pensé que…-su rostro se entristeció.

l-lo lamento, emmm… p-perdona la imprudencia -dijo este arrepentido de haber sido tan poco delicado.

Bueno, tenía la esperanza de que me recordaras a pesar de lo que paso-dijo la rubia levantándose, acercándose a Link el cual intentaba retroceder, la chica tomo su mano- ahora me recordaras-dijo y la trifuerza de la mano de Link comenzó a brillar al igual que una en la mano de la chica.

¿Qué?-dijo perplejo el héroe y una ola de memorias golpeo su mente, el mar, la lucha, las mazmorras, los laberintos, los recovecos y peligros y a la chica, ya recordaba a esa chica.

¡Princesa Zelda!... otra Zelda-dijo de repente link, la princesa Zelda (rubia) sonrió, una lágrima le cayó por la mejilla y le dio un gran beso a link, esta vez fue correspondido.

Te amo Link-dijo la chica sonriendo.

Yo-decía Link respondiendo entonces la princesa Zelda entro a la habitación.

Ya estoy de… Link ¿Qué te dije?-decía seriamente la princesa cruzándose de brazos.

Ya le conté la verdad… hermana-dijo la chica y la princesa Zelda (desde ahora a la princesa zelda rubia le diré "Princesa ZeldaR" o "ZeldaR" y la otra princesa será simplemente Zelda) se mostró sorprendida.

Ya-ya le mostraste-dijo algo triste y preocupada, ZeldaR asintió.

¿Seguramente tu mente está hecha un torbellino de dudas verdad?-le dijo Zelda a Link.

Un… un poco-dijo totalmente enredado el héroe.

Veras, nuestro mundo no solo es Hyrule, nuestros padres… nos mandaron a diferentes lados del mundo, creando dos reinos casi idénticos, con la misma cultura y nombres, pero con diferentes princesas, tu vivías en el hemisferio de mi hermana durante tu niñez, mi hermana se perdió en una lucha contra el mal, contra Ganondorf específicamente, tú la salvaste, fuiste el héroe, **_su_** héroe, aun así, quedo en un sueño que se rompió hace poco, cuando derrotaste a Ganondorf en la crisis crepuscular, el hechizo, que ayudaba a mantenerla presa se rompió, y ella despertó, era lógico que iba a venir a buscar a **_su_** héroe, el cual estaba en este hemisferio, a todas las personas que viajan aquí se les modifican los recuerdos para que no "enloquezcan" , aunque no son muchos los que han cambiado de hemisferio, esa es una historia mas bien de amplio espectro-dijo Zelda algo deprimida como si, a cada palabra se arrepintiera más de explicar.

Así es, ahora seremos felices- ZeldaR tenia a Link agarrado del brazo

Sin embargo-ambos miraron a Zelda-ahora es **_mi_** héroe, y no puedo dejar que te lo lleves-dijo seria Zelda acercándose a Link, lo levanto de su silla y lo acerco a ella, dándole un delicado beso.

P-princesa, y-yo no sabía que tu-dijo Link pero fue interrumpido.

Ahora lo sabes-dijo Zelda sonriendo- l-la verdad es que… me gustas mucho.

¡Pero eso no es posible! ¡Yo lo encontré primero!-dijo ZeldaR tirándolo del brazo.

¡Esa es una excusa infantil!-dijo Zelda tirando del otro brazo.

¡Pero me quiere más a mí!-dijo ZeldaR tirando de nuevo.

¡Yo he estado en su adolescencia!-atacaba Zelda

¡Yo estuve en su niñez!- se defendía ZeldaR

Él está enamorado de mí- dijo terminantemente Zelda

¡No es cierto, él es mío!- ZeldaR no se rendía

¿A si? ¿Link dime a quien prefieres?-dijo Zelda, mientras se agarraba del otro brazo del héroe, el cual se quedó en silencio.

A ninguna-dijo el héroe, ambas lo soltaron.

¿q-que?-

Una es una princesa a la cual recién recordé, y la otra es una princesa que apenas conozco… además lo siento, no he visto a Epona desde ayer debo ver si está bien-dijo y se acercó a las puertas, inexpresivo.

Link! -dijo Zelda.A, tirándolo del brazo- y-yo lo siento, es que… había pasado tanto tiempo, y… y te extrañaba tanto, lamento que tengas que recibir esta información tan de golpe-

No es cierto-dijo sin mirarla y se fue, ambas princesas quedaron solas en la habitación.

N-nos odia… n-ni siquiera nos miró-dijo, cayendo de rodillas, entonces sintió una mano en su hombro.

Tranquila, no es eso-

¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Solo imagina, su mente acaba de asimilar un montón de información, otro mundo, una infancia recordada, una vida completa… debe estar siendo atormentado por la confusión y quiere estar solo un momento-dijo Zelda mirando la puerta por la que se fue Link.

(con Link)

El héroe cabalgaba de vuelta a casa con una expresión seria, pero en su mente…

"¡Oh por Farore, jamás imagine eso ni en mis sueños! ¿p-por qué me fui de ahí? Debe haber sido la presión, n-no podría elegir entre ambas… ¿verdad?"-el ciertamente atormentado héroe.

(Al día siguiente)

Link se encontraba acostado en la cama de su casa, miraba pensativo el techo.

Dos mundos-miro su mano, todas esas aventuras ahora encajaban perfectamente y podía recordar su vida, los viajes en el tiempo, el poder volar con una capa de Ra, y las cicatrices que no recordó cómo se las hizo (unas pocas en el brazo donde tiene el protector) pero sobre todo…

Tanto… poder-empuño su mano, y esta vez cruzo por su mente el poder que le dejaba como residuo cada una de sus aventuras, el precio que pagaba por cada una de ellas era cada vez un poco más alto, pero la recompensa era el doble de grande, ahora entendía como podía parar una cabra enloquecida solo con sus brazos, o a un goron solo con uno cuantos kilos demás en unas botas, todo ese esfuerzo fortaleció su cuerpo, espíritu y mente.

"Knoc Knoc"-de repente el sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, se levantó rápido a ver quién era, temiendo que las princesas fueran a verlo a casa pero…

¡Buenos días! ¡Cartero express! Tengo algo para ti… mmmm… ¡2 cartas!-dijo el cartero vestido de blanco típico con la bandera roja en su espalda, link tomo las cartas pero antes de que pudiera darle una propina.

¡Hasta lueguito! Uh oh uh oh-se fue haciendo el ruido raro que suele hacer al correr.

A veces me pregunto de dónde saca dinero-decía revisando los sobres, uno era sobre un paquete que debía ir a retirar al reino de los Zora y otro de Kariko, más específicamente la "montaña de la muerte" (Nota de autor: No creo que ese nombre atraiga muchos turistas, aunque a para mi si sirve X3) la tierra goron, seres enormes y valientes, con la fuerza de una montaña y el cuerpo de una roca.

¿Zora?... ¿Por qué hay un paquete ahí para mí?-dijo mirando el sobre, pero decidió no abrirlo, y abrió el de kariko.

Veamos… "Respetado Guerrero Esmeralda, queda formalmente comunicado que se requiere su asistencia en montaña de la muerte, de no asistir en las próximas dos horas, guardias goron serán enviados a su casa a buscarlo.

Cordialmente, escriba Goron"-Link quedo mirando el sobre, no eran los goron los que lo escribieron, de hecho dudaba que supieran escribir y de hacerlo, después de cada tres palabras debería haber un "goro" (Guerrero esmeralda es el nombre que los Goron le pusieron luego de un tiempo, al haber derrotado al jefe goro Kong)

Me pregunto…-entonces un pequeño recuerdo cruzo su mente.

"la reina goron quiere verla princesa"-escucho eso en el castillo.

… no creo que sea eso… ¿Qué tendría que ver yo con la realeza goron? Aun así… vamos allá, no quiero ser llevado a la fuerza por goron-dijo y salió rumbo a montaña de la muerte.

(1 hora y 38 minutos más tarde)

Esto es mucho más lento… sin ella-se deprimió un poco cuando recordó a Midna, pero luego sacudió su cabeza.

¡No! ¡Link debes estar bien! Todo reino necesita una gobernante-dijo intentando convencerse a sí mismo, pero la verdad era de que se moría de ganas por verla.

(Dentro de montaña de la muerte)

Link acababa de entrar a la recamara central de los goron, la cual tiene un circulo para combates sumo en medio… o tenia, ahora en medio de esta se encontraba un trono de oro lustroso con joyas y detrás de ella una cama que parecía muy cómoda y también tenía marco de oro, Link se sorprendió un poco con la decoración que solía ser más varonil y guerrera, ahora se encontraban cortinas doradas cubriendo la mayoría de las paredes, las puertas se cerraron en cuanto entro, aunque a link no le extraño ya que solían hacerlo.

¿Tú eres el Guerrero Esmeralda?-dijo una Voz detrás de link, el héroe se dio vuelta.

n-no mi nombre es… L-Link-quedo mirando a una mujer justo en frente de él, era por lo menos 17 centímetros más alta que él, cuerpo tonificado y atlético pero no demasiado musculoso con un busto grande y caderas amplias, su piel era del color de la de los goron, pero se veía sumamente delicada, poseía una larga cabellera blanca, vestia una banda blanca que le cubria el busto y su ropa inferior era una falda de tiras, miraba fijamente al héroe con unos ojos negros y estilizados parecidos más a los de un elfo que a los de un goron.

Ya veo… eso no importa ahora, yo soy la reina goron-dijo de manera solemne, Link se arrodillo.

Levántate hombre, ahora a lo que viniste-dijo mientras se acercaba, haciendo retroceder a link, hasta que este quedo sentado en la cama, y la reina se abalanzó encima de él, mirándolo directamente.

Ahora pondrás tu semilla en mí-

… ¿uh?-

Continuara… gracias por leer nwn y perdón por la demora


End file.
